HAPPY BIRTHDAY
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: HAPPY B'DAY MUMMAA!ARU,A GIRL WHO IS A KID SOMETIMES...A SENSITIVE GIRL SOMETIMES..A PURE SOUL...A LOVEABLE PERSON...I LOVE U A LOT ARU...ALWAYS BE THE SAME..NEVER CHANGE... HAPPY B'DAY...*PARTY HARD* NO BASHINGS PLEASE!


Happy b'day to u..happy b'day to u…happy b'day happy b'day happy b'day to u!

Wishing a many many happy returns of the day my mumma(on ff)…my sweetheart…my one of the bestest friend…my aru(areejsachinlover)….have a wonderful year mumma!love u more than anything…..mmuuaaahhhh….

Enjoy the story mummaa!cant think of something better!

.

.

In this story…areej and sachin are married and have a 4 year daughter aisha!(sorry aru…yehi idea aaya!)

In archin's house…on 2nd November..in the evening..

Aru-aishu baby…eat your apple fast..

Aisha-no mumma..aishu naii thayegi..aishu ko bhoot(bhookh)naii h…..(giving a stubborn look)

Aru-uff!aapko aapke papa hi sambhaal sakte h!

Aishu-papa tab aayenge?

Aru-jaldi aayenge babu!

Aishu-yayyy!papa aayenge tab aishu k saath thelenge!yippeee!

Aru-ha ha khelenge!abhi aap apple finish karlo na…mumma k liye..please aishu..

Aisha(while hugging her mom)-ok mumma…aishu khaayegi lekin aap khilaoge to hi…

Aru-papa pe gayi ho bilkul…ekdum ziddi….

Aru was murmuring just when sachin entered with-madam…ziddi me nai hu aap ho..

Aisha(extremely happy)-yayyy..papa aagaye…

She ran towards sachin…sachin picked up in her arms and pecked her cheeks...

Sachu-yes babu..aapke papa aagaye..kya kya kiya aishu ne aaj?

Aru-sirf shaitaani…

Aishu-naii papa…maine mashti naii kalaa…sachi muchi..

Aru-acha!to mumma ko paleshaan kishne kala?

Aishu-maine tuch naii tala…maine to bush apple khaane she mana kala kyuki aishu ko bhook naii lagi thi..

Aru-dekh liye sachin!aapne apni beti ko sir pe chadha rakha h!

Sachin-kya aru tum bhi…abhi bachi h na ye…bache shaitaani naii karenge to kon karega?haina aishu!

Aisha nodded in yes and smiled widely!

Aru-bus ab dono mil k mujhe pareshaan karoge!ufff…

Aishu-naii mumma naii kalenge paleshaan…we love u…

Aru smiled and kissed aisha on her cheeks….

Sachin-aru mujhe bhi!

Aru(hitting sachu on his arm)-kya kuch bhi!paagal ho kya?

Sachu-sangati ka asar to padta hi h na!

Aru-sachin aap ko me dekh lungi!

Sachin-ha to dekho na!kisne roka h?

Aru glared him angrily!

Sachu-acha baby..naraaz na ho tussi….abhi m quite!(to aisha who was looking at her mom and dad confusingly)-baby,papa fresh hoke aate h then hum mashti kalenge!and tabtak aap apple finish kal lena!

Aisha-yeshh papa….

He moved to his room…

Aru-waah baby..maine bola tabhi naii maani and papa ne bola to maan gayi!vely bad aishu..

Aishu giggled…and aru started tickling her…..and they spent a few mins of mom-daughter masti! :D :D then aru went to complete her work of dinner..

After a while sachin came….

Sachin-aishu kya kal lahi h?

Aisha-papa houshe bana lahi hu!aap help talo na!

Sachin-ok beta….chalo hum aapka houshe complete kalte h!

They both were engaged in their house making…aru saw them laughing and enjoying and she smiled!

After a while..

Aisha-yayy yayyy….mela houshe tomplete ho gaya…yippee...thank u papa..love u….

Sachu(patting her cheeks)-aishu is happy na!love u too beta!

Aru-so,ho gaya khelna aishu?khaana khaale?

Aishu-yesh mumma…aap khilaoge na aaj!

Aru-yes baby..me khilaungi!

They settled themselves for dinner….aru was feeding aisha….

Sachu-kaash humaari bhi itni khush nasseebi hoti!mujhe bhi khila do na aru..

Aru-kyu?haath me mehendi lagi h?

Sachu-aruuuuuu!thats not done ha…

Aru-chup chap khaana khao sachin!

Sachu(making faces)-yaha to kisiko meri parwaah hi naii h…

Aru smiled seeing him like that and started feeding him too….and sachin started feeding aru…

Aishu-naii papa…..aap mumma ko naii khila sakte…meli mumma h!me khilaungi…(making faces)

Sachin and aru smiled seeing her restlessness….

Aru-ha meli aishu khilaayegi mujhe..no one else..

Aisha fed her mummaa with her small hands…

Sachin was continuously smiling….(sho shweet papa ish)

After dinner aisha and sachin went to the drawing room..and aru started completing her household chores…

In the drawing room…

Sachin-beta pata h na kal kya h?

Aisha in low voice-yeshhh papa…pataa h..but aapko plan to yaad h na!ya bhool gaye hamesha k talah!

Sachu smiled and said-baby..yaad h papa ko..

Aisha-vely good…ab jaldi she mummaa ko shula do..phil hume kaam kalna h bohot shaala!

Sachu-yesh captain…

Aru was done with her work in some time and archin went to their room and aisha in her room!

At around 10:45pm sachu came to aisha's room and then they both went in the kitchen silently!

Aisha in a low voice-papa aalaam aalaam she kaam kalna..agal mumma ko pata palaa to mumma daategi!

Sachin-ha baby don't wolly…abhi hum kaam kalte h!

They started preparing a chocolate cake!after some mehnat they completed it..

Aisha-yayy papa we did it….

Sachu-ha chalo abhi aapki momma ko shulplishe dete h!

Aisha-ale papa…abhi 10 mins baaki h!

Sachu-ohh ha..ok to upal to chalte h na..

Aisha-ha talo…

They went upstairs…and at 11:58pm aisha went to aru..

Aisha-mummaa!aishu ko lag gayi!dekho na!

Aru woke up with a jerk-aishu baby…kaha laga…zyaada to naii lagan a…dhyaan kyu naiii rakhti ho aap..ha?

Aisha started giggling…..and said-ale meli cute cute mummaa…mujhe naii lagi….wo to aapko uthaane k liye…..

Aru-aishaa!thats very bad..

Aisha-happy b'day mummaa!love u velyyy much..and she kissed her mother on her cheeks…

Sachu came with the cake-happy b'day my love!

Here u go with your chocolate cake with strawberry icing…..

Aru got excited….and she cut the cake and fed to aishu and sachin….sachin gave her a big parcel…she opened it and found a big yellow teddy..she was sooooooo happy…..she hugged sachin!they separated when aru's phone rang...it was from aru's mummy(its roohi di)

Aru-mummaa!kaise ho?

Roohi-m awesome beta…happy b'day…may god bless u bacha!

Aru-mummaa…thank u..love u…where's papa?

Roohi-yahi h….wait baat karaati hu..

Viveet-happy b'day beta!

Aru-thank u papa…kaise ho aap?

Vinet-m awesome princess…how r u?how is choti princess..?

Aru-m good papa..and choti princess..ufff…shaitaan..

Aisha-meko do na mummaa…naanu she baat kalni h..and naani she bhi..

Aru-ha ye lo beta..

Aishu-hello..naanu kaise ho?ghal pe kab aaoge?jab aap yaha aaoge tab hum khelenge..

Vineet-are are beta…saans to lelo..apni mummy pe hi gayi ho ekdum…me ekdum theek hu….ghal pe jald hi aaunga na…and ha hum khelenge…

Aishu-yayy yayyy….naani kaha h?

Roohi-ye lahi aapki naani aishu!

Aishu-kaishii h meli naani?

Roohi-aapki naani bilkul theek h..aapko,aapki mumma ko and aapke papa ko missing…..

Aishu-me bhii aapko and naanu ko mishing…aap shaam ko ghal aaogena!

Roohi-ha bacha..aayenge na..

Aishu-yyayyy..lo naani mumma she baat kalo..me shone jaa lahaa hu…good night naani and naanu..love u…

She said good night to everyone and went to sleep…

Next morning…aru,sachin went to bureau and aisha to her school….

In the evening,the whole cid team was present in archin's house as there was a party organized by sachin…

Soon sachin came with aru's fav cake…..

Aishu was in sachin's arms…..

 _ **Tum jiyo hajaro sal, sal ke din hon pachas hajar**_

 _ **Suraj roj aata rahe roj gata rahe, leke kirano ke mele**_

 _ **Palachhin kaliya gin gin teraa har din, tab tak rango se khele**_

 _ **Rang jab tak bakee hai baharo me**_

 _ **Tum jiyo hajaro sal, sal ke din ho pachas hajar**_

 _ **Yaha vahansham ho chaahe jahan**_

 _ **Yu hee jhume shama sunake tumharee baate**_

 _ **Pyar liye chand kaa tika liye**_

 _ **Yu hee juganu liye chamake tumharee raate**_

 _ **Nur jab tak bakee hai sitaro me**_

 _ **Tum jiyo hajaro sal, sal ke din ho pachas hajar...**_

Aru cut the cake and fed her mom(roohi di) firstly..then her dad(viveet)..then sachin then aisha and then the rest of the members of cid..

Everyone requested aru and sachin to dance together…so they agreed!

 _ **Ye aa ya-ya ya-ya...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Dil ki maange thodi thi kam**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Har duaa bhi thodi maddham**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tune kaandhe pe sar jhukaaya jab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaise dargah pe baandhe dhaage tab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bina maange hi mill gaya hai sab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan hua hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan hua hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan.. hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan hua Rab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan.. hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan hua Rab**_ _ ****_

 _ **Duaa rang rangiya yun malang laal laal rang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rooh ki patang baandhi tere sang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tab hi toh laga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherban hua Rab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O din ye sehre sa saja**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan huaa Rab**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ye aa ya-ya ya-ya...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Haathon ko tere apne**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haathon mein le leti hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ke taqdeerein apni saari padh loon**_ _ ****_

 _ **Aankhon mein tere chhupte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Armaan main dhoondhta hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bas tu soche, aur poore main kar doon**_ _ ****_

 _ **Abhi abhi toh hum adhoore thhe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Poore ho gaye tere roobaroo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oo.. ye bhi deekhe na**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kahaan main khatam, kahaan tu shuru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aankhein teri (aankhein teri)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Girti hain jab (girti hain jab)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ab to neendein aati hain tab**_ _ ****_

 _ **Humko lagta hai kuch dino se ab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu ibaadat hai, tu hi hai mazhab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bewajah kaise, kyu, kahaan aur kab**_ _ ****_

 _ **Meherban hua hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherban hua hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherban.. hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherban hua Rab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherban.. hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherban hua Rab**_ _ ****_

 _ **Rab ne banaaya sabko**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Par kaun bataaye Rab ko**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mar ke tum pe, hum saans lete hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rab se karun jo duaayein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ab ye tujhi tak jaayein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu jo sun le toh sunta ye Rab hai..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Jaane naa jahaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaane hai kahaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mili thi meri teri haan me haan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sach hai yahi tujh sa kahin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nahin hai nahin**_ _ ****_

 _ **Meri raahein aayein tujh tak**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Iss janam se har janam tak**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Waqt ko rokein aa zara sa ab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Usko samjha dein ishq ka matlab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhod ke zidd ye maan lega ab**_ _ ****_

 _ **Meherbaan hua hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan hua hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan.. hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan hua Rab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan.. hua**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan hua Rab**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan.. hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meherbaan hua Rab**_

They both ended up hugging each other…..

Everyone clapped and then they did some masti..had dinner and then went to their respective houses after wishing aru again….

.

.

THE END..

a/n:I know aru bohot stupid h but cant think of anything better than this….happy birthday aru…hope u enjoy your day to the fullest…*party hard*…..

love u loads….

Do tell me how was it!

Sorry for mistakes…

Aisha….


End file.
